Blazing Ballads
by justacrittic
Summary: a young colt wakes up with amnesia, what follows is a story about scarecrow-like ponies, forgotten heroes, villianes and equestrias most awesome doctor/firemen/police/pony


chapter 1

Nothing have been normal today, it's been a whole week since the five days of pure night, but still it feels so dark. So unsafe. Around me there's flames eating the dry wooden houses. I'm drifting between the sun and the moon, right and wrong. Nopony can choose between brothers. I hear a loud bang as I close my eyes, I'm just a comet wishing to finally touch something.

His eyes opened quickly, he was in a small room. There was three other ponies in the room, a young filly, a colt and a mare. The filly had a yellow coat, a red mane and a cute little bow. She was playing chess with a colt with a dark grayish coat and a long brown mane, the colt was dressed as a doctor, on his nameplate there where written "Who". The mare had a beautiful orange coat, a blonde mane and a cute cowboy hat. She sat right next to his bed. "He's startin' to wake up, y'all!" The mare said. The other two rushed over to the bed. "Good day Comet, how are you? By the way you're Comet." The doctor said, he had a small scent of alkohol and sweat. "Wait what..." Comet tried to answer. "AHA,AMNESIA! You have forgoten every thing. Let me help you sir, you are in ponieville, your name is Comet, you're old enough to drink... Aaaand that is actually everything you need to know." He said in a dramatic movie voice, the odd colt picked something out of his front pocket and slipped it under Comets pillow. "It's not safe to go out alone, and remember you are truly one lucky bastard" he wispered in a more normal voice and blinked with his left eye. He turned over to the orange mare. "Apple Jack, can we keep him? He can give you a hand at the farm working stuff. And me and Apple bloom promise we'll feed him" he said childishly "We're always happy to help 'em new ponies" Apple Jack said. The doctor pretended to look at an invisible clock on his hoof. "Wow look at the time, I gotta go. Um Apple Jack see ya at the bar tonight, ok? Oh, and don't be scared to take the new guy with you." The doctor hurried out the door! "What just happen?" Comet asked, looking confused at AppleJack "pardon him, Felix's just a bit..." AppleJack started "stupid" the little yellow one said and smiled."Apple Bloom!" Applejack said "don't you go around callin' anypony stupid." Apple Bloom looked shameful of her comment. "It's alright sugarcube. Let's go get some grub." Apple Jack said and smiled, before She turned to Comet and said "Why don't ya come on too." "Ok, I'll be there. Just um... Oh, my leg has fallen asleep, you just go ahead, ok?" Comet said trying to keep his pokerface. As soon as Apple Jack had left the room, he threw the pillow away revealing what the the strange doctor had hidden under there. The first item was a small, old looking hoofblade, it was the kind of hoofblade the royal guards would use when they were out on duty. The other item was a small box of painkillers with an old looking letter taped on it. Comet quickly opened the letter, and read the text:

My friend, you're finally back. And you look great, not a single sign of braindamage, I promise. Anywaaayys, you shouldn't worry about your head, just get some pills or something. But what you should worry about is your life, because you are finally back, yay. But alot has changed in 300 years, I suggest you find a library or something. You should also get a job and some friends, probably even a marefriend, you can't always stay in the past, trust me. I got one more important job for you though, I want you to remember who you are and then please forgive and forget me. If you can do me this one favour... I... I'll...

From: Me  
Ps. Please look under the bed. I have a surprise for yoooouuuu 3  
(On the other side of the paper there was a mark resembling the sun and the moon colliding)

Comet looked under the bed and found a bright blue saddle bag with his cutiemark on it. The saddle bag contained an exemplar of "equestrian history" with the words "fixed" scribbled on it, some really old clothes and a bag full of bits. Comet couldn't help but to smile at what he had found, but his concentration was broken as he heard whistling from downstairs. His belly groans as he remembered breakfast. Comet tok a couple red and blue pills and the book with and threw the bag on the bed before he hurried down the stairs.

Authors note: thank you for reading my first story, due to this I'm not really that experienced yet and english is not really my first language and more excuses. Luckily you can help, by reading and reviewing you can help me be better. I hope you've enjoyed reading and until next time:  
Baka Senpai out


End file.
